touken_ranbufandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thành viên:Ha-kunn
'I cumback:>' Info: ' |image = |Saniwa ID = 花区 |name =Hanaku |Server = 豊後国 |Lv = 1+ |Day = 28/06/2017 |kho kiếm =66 |Tantou = 20 |Wakizashi = 7 |Tachi = 17 |Uchigatana = 13 |Yari = 2 |Naginata = 1 |Oodachi = 4 |Recollection = 1+ |MaxSword = 1+ |Starter = Kashuu Kiyomitsu |Favo1 = Midare Toushirou-kiwame |Favo2 = Yamanbagiri Kunihiro |Favo3 = Shishiou |Favo4 = Namazuo Toushirou-kiwame |Favo5 = Nakigitsune |Favo6 = Kenshin Kagemitsu |Favo7 = Hotarumaru |Favo8 = https://imgur.com/a/MmPqf |Mess = Ahh! ahh!! Kimochii!. |SelfIntro = Thắc mắc hỏi t:v : http://Hanakun.Sarahah.com/ }} Cập nhật lần cuối : 24/3/18 'Just for fun :V *'Don't report me or let me out to the island ;V' *Kỷ niệm một thời đặt ảnh này trên ava fb, rồi fb cho tui đi lên bàn thờ ngồi luôn. =)) *Hiểu đc thì hiểu, ko thì thôi:)) Toudan: sẽ còn update *'Do not repost or edit without the artist's permission because i dun not ask for permission. If these has problem, tell me and I'll take down them.' **Fudou khi đến mùa 350px|left Artist: Aonik Sauces Nhật ký thân thương:V *Khi rèn Toudan (rape bác Rèn) **Kenshin: rape n lần chưa ra **Rồng tùm lum màu: rape n lần chưa ra: t nhớ cái ngài 14/2 nó qua lâu rồi mà Dâu vs Hạc nó bước ra cùng nhau từ Rèn-sml:? **Đóm: rape n lần mới chịu ra **Kinh dị nhất: Hell 1h30 =>Kết luận 1: Kiếm cần thì ứ ra, kiếm ko cần lại ra bất chợt._. =>Kết luận 2: Những thanh toudan trên đều dựa vào công thức của Đóm mà ra:v =>Kết luận 3: Vì rape quá nhiều nên Rèn-sama không cho Đóm-shota về sợ bị t hấp. Sau 1 thời gian ngồi tù bốc lịch vì tội rape Rèn-sml quá nhiều, cuối cùng Rèn-sml cũng thả Đóm về sau khi t đã tu chỉnh:v *Khi lụm Toudan **Ichi, Fudou (bổ sung chiến lực >15 lần) ra **Gotou, Hakata (bới hầm >n lần) ra **Nagasone, Daihannya (event Edo 2 ) ra (khỏi rèn Nagasone thì tự dâng lên miệng:v) **Ookanehira (LĐC 3) *Thanh đi không bao h muốn gặp **Đóm: n lần (map 5-3; 5-4) chưa ra **Chuyện kinh dị: Kakaka, "Vợ bé Hori", Kara-chan,..(Uchi R3) drop liên hòan Same kết luận 1: Kiếm cần thì ứ ra, kiếm ko cần lại ra bất chợt._. =>Kết luận 2: Đời k như là mơ (như sh*t) =>Kết luận 3: event bới hầm tùy vào độ luck của mỗi người, khi bới tung thây cái hầm lên đủ số lần spam đã định thì drop. Vd: Gotou: nếu số lần định là 501, thì kì trc spam đc 500 lần,cộng dồn vào thì kì bới hầm sau chỉ cần 1 lần bới viếng thăm thì đủ là drop đc(maybe). List Do (if can do) edit *Pages to edit when a new sword comes: **Các nhân vật **Các loại Kiếm **Danh sách kiếm (theo thẻ) **Danh sách Thuộc tính của Kiếm **Thông tin Nhân vật **Danh sách Kiếm rơi **Cường hóa ** *Event: **Đào hầm: sửa map **Drop 3 swords: sửa map **Kế hoạch Bổ sung Chiến lực 4: no info **Kho báu dưới lòng đất 4: no info *Linh tinh: **Edit tòan bộ cách chơi. **Thêm audio, hình, templates, edit, bla bla... **Check lại các regular map. **Edit-add anime. **Tương lai có thể phụ dàn ad tỉa tót cái wiki lại. **Cố lôi kéo thêm đồng minh để phụ edit cho cái wiki sáng sủa tối cũng sủa hơn=))) coding *Nhà cô Lynn trans *Quotes các toudan Đang thử nghiệm (WIP)